The Vault
The Vault is een dimensie van The Realm of Shadows ook bekend als Dimensie 7 of "The Locked Realm". Max heeft de Forces of Evil laten geloven dar het een gevangenisdimensie is. De dimensie is beveiligd met een "Memory Lock". Een spreuk die alleen mensen toelaat die een herrinering bezitten waarin Max ze letterlijk toestemming geeft om naar binnen te gaan. De planeten hier zijn vermoedelijk alleen bewoond door gevangenen en bewakers. Max gebruikte deze dimensie als een manier om onder de supervisie van Ganondorf Dragmire uit te komen. Nadat the army of shadows de Forces of Evil verlaten is het ware nut van the Vault naar buiten gekomen. Ontdanks dat het wel een groot aantal gevangenisplaneten bevat is the Vault in feite een vernietigingskamp. Max voert hier de meest onmenselijke en duistere rituelen uit zonder zich ook maar iets aan te trekken van de wetten van zowel de Forces of Evil als zijn eigen Realm of Shadows. Max heeft ook verscheidene keren gebruik gemaakt van zijn eigen volk en dat van de Forces of Evil voor zijn experimenten en rituelen. Omdat hij in feite boven de wet staat is het ook vrijwel onmogelijk om deze praktijken te stoppen zonder oorlog met de Realm of Shadows the ontketenen. Known Experiments and Rituals. S.C.A.R.E Program: Soul Compatibility Alternate Reaping Experiment was een berucht project van the Army of Shadows met het doel te bepalen welke rassen de krachtigste zielen hebben en of alle zielen zich op dezelfde manier gedragen. De kennis die vergaard werd door dit project was van onschatbare waarde voor alle soorten zwarte magie en maakte het mogelijk om meerdere takken, Necromancy bijvoorbeeld, effectiever te gebruiken. De reden waarom dit project zo ongelofelijk controversieel is komt door de manier waarop de kennis vergaard is. Max heeft letterlijk een mannelijke en vrouwelijke proefpersoon van elk ras (Dus ook zijn eigen volk) gevangen genomen en voor zijn experiment gebruikt. Uiteindelijk zijn al deze mensen een vreselijke dood gestorven doordat hun ziel van binnenuit vernietigd werd. Operation Rebirth. Het Rebirth programma, Informeel bekend als Project Necro is één van de langst lopende projecten ooit, het is al meer dan 3000 jaar aan de gang. Rebirth komt voort uit Max zijn zieke obsessie met de dood en zijn geheimen en het project is dus ook helemaal gebouwd met het doorgronden van de dood als doel. De experimenten van Rebirth zijn zo ongelovelijk ziek dat zelfs de andere bloodwraths ze afkeuren. Project Enhanced. Project Enhanced is het meest geclassificeerde project dat er is. De experimenten van Enhanced zijn gecentreerd rond kunstmatige superkrachten. Niet-Aangeboren krachten komen vaak voort uit ongelovelijk traumatische evaringen in iemands jeugd, maar bij een heel groot percentage ontwikkelen er na een soortgelijke ervaring helemaal geen krachten bij de persoon in kwestie. Max probeert om deze traumatische ervaringen na te maken en vervolgens met magie een conditie te creeren waarbij superkrachten altijd verschijnen. Hij heeft bijvoorbeeld geprobeerd om vuurkrachten te maken door iemand langzaam, levend te verbranden in de hoop dat ze de vlammen zouden manipuleren zodat ze niet doodgaan, zonder succes. Max heeft ook geprobeert om mentale krachten te creeren door iemands ogen, oren, stembanden, handen en voeten te verwijderen en ze vervolgens in een donkere isolatiecel te gooien. De enige manier om nog te vragen om primaire levensbehoeften als water en voedsel was dus mentaal. Hier heeft Max ook nog geen succes mee behaald. Notable Planets: Chûr Chan (Main prison planet) Esgara (Prison Planet) Mordre. (Planet with unknown purpose) Pesticilia (Planet with unknown purpose) Anghor (Planet with unknown purpose) Melthor (Planet with unknown purpose) Garnath (Storage planet) DÎrath (Storage planet) Anathra (habitable planet) Category:Dimensions